


First Responders

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers, Kaiju, Other Soldiers of the PPDC, Support Helicopter Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every battle, someone has the Jaegers' backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Responders

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of characters & their callsigns:
> 
> LOCCENT: Mission controller, Hong Kong LOCCENT  
> Marshal: PPDC Marshal Xiong Li-hua, Hong Kong, incident commander  
> Mammoth 1: _Mammoth Apostle_ right-side pilot  
>  Mammoth 2: _Mammoth Apostle_ left-side pilot  
>  H. Hansen: _Striker Eureka_ right-side pilot  
>  C. Hansen: _Striker Eureka_ left-side pilot  
>  Midas 1 Actual: Pilot, lead support helicopter, helicopter squad commander  
> Midas 1: Spotter/co-pilot, lead support helicopter  
> Midas 2: Spotter/co-pilot, second support helicopter  
> Midas 3: Spotter/co-pilot, third support helicopter  
> Checkmate 1: Pilot, helicopter squad commander

Partial transcript, Hong Kong LOCCENT, 4 October 2024, 02:43 - 04:12 Kuching time

 **[LOCCENT]** Welcome to Kuching, gentlemen. KC-24, Category 4, codename Raksaksa, inbound. Contact expected in seven minutes.

 **[Marshal]** This is Marshal Xiong Li-hua. Your orders are to hold the Miracle Mile. Standard team formation, gentlemen.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Copy, Marshal.

 **[H. Hansen]** Roger, Marshal.

 **[Mammoth 1]** _Mammoth Apostle_ in position, Miracle Mile.

 **[H. Hansen]** _Striker Eureka_ in position and awaiting orders.

 **[Midas 1]** _Mammoth,_ this is Midas 1. We’re your shadow.

 **[Midas 2]** _Mammoth,_ Midas 2 here. We have your six.

 **[Mammoth 2]** We get two of you? That’s a lot of drinks to buy after we win.

 **[Midas 1]** _Mammoth,_ we’ll go dutch. 

{laughter}

 **[Marshal]** Gentlemen.

 **[Midas 3]** _Striker,_ this is Midas 3, on your shoulder.

 **[C. Hansen]** Try and keep up, Midas 3.

 **[Midas 3]** Good luck shaking us, Chuckles.

{giggles}

 **[C. Hansen]** {unintelligible}

 **[Marshal]** _Gentlemen._

 **[LOCCENT]** Contact in two minutes. Get ready.

 **[Midas 2]** _Mammoth,_ kaiju coming in on your four o’clock. Brace for it, guys.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Roger. We see it. 

**[Mammoth 1]** _Striker_ come around and try to flank ‘em.

 **[H. Hansen]** _Mammoth,_ you sure about wanting point? It’s a big one.

 **[Mammoth 1]** _Striker,_ just cover our ass, copy?

 **[H. Hansen]** Copy, _Mammoth._ You have point.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Contact!

{shouting, alarm tones}

 **[Midas 1]** _Mammoth’s_ in trouble.

 **[H. Hansen]** _Striker_ engaging.

 **[H. Hansen]** _Mammoth,_ fall back!

 **[Mammoth 1]** _Striker,_ it’s okay. We’re okay.

 **[Midas 2]** Kaiju’s flanked _Striker_ and headed for the river.

 **[Midas 3]** Going upriver. Headed for the industrial estates.

 **[LOCCENT]** _Mammoth,_ we’re showing heavy damage to your left arm. 

**[Mammoth 1]** LOCCENT, nothing serious. It’ll shake out.

 **[Marshal]** _Mammoth,_ let _Striker_ take point.

 **[Mammoth 1]** _Mammoth_ in pursuit.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Sorry, Marshal. Didn’t catch that.

 **[Marshal]** _Mammoth,_ stay back. Let _Striker_ take point.

 **[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, _Mammoth’s_ still out front.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Tattletale! LOCCENT, that’s because _Striker’s_ dragging his feet.

 **[Mammoth 2]** _Striker,_ I thought you were the fastest Jaeger on earth. Pick up the pace, slackers!

 **[H. Hansen]** _Mammoth,_ we’re giving you a break from staring at our arse.

 **[Mammoth 1]** And what a fine ass that is, _Striker._

 **[H. Hansen]** You can kiss it when this is over, yeah?

 **[Marshal]** Gentlemen.

 **[Midas 3]** Kaiju has gone ashore at the first industrial estate. Moving west.

 **[Midas 3]** LOCCENT, _Striker_ has taken point.

 **[Midas 3]** Kaiju’s spotted _Striker_ and is fleeing inland.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Awww… the big bad kaiju is afraid of little ol’ _Striker._

 **[Marshal]** _Striker,_ catch up and try to drive it back into the river.

 **[H. Hansen]** Copy, Marshal.

 **[H. Hansen]** This bastard’s slippery. We can’t see him. Choppers, you have eyes on?

 **[Midas 3]** _Striker,_ we have visual contact ‘bout a half-click off your one o’clock. 

**[H. Hansen]** Roger. In pursuit.

 **[Midas 3]** _Mammoth,_ it’s circling back toward you.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Copy that. _Mammoth_ preparing for contact.

 **[H. Hansen]** _Striker_ turning to intercept.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Contact!

{unintelligible noises, shouting}

{alarm tones}

 **[Midas 1]** _Shit!_

{breaking glass, sound of engine under stress}

 **[Midas 1]** That was close.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** Midas 2, Midas 3, ascend. They’re kicking up a lot of debris.

 **[Midas 2]** What about you, Harper? That crane cable hit you.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** Only lost a window. Watch yourselves.

 **[Midas 1]** _Mammoth’s_ in trouble. Losing right-side coolant.

 **[Mammoth 2]** Die, fucker, die! _Fuck!_

{shouting, alarm tones}

{metal tearing, alarm tones}

 **[Mammoth 1]** Cannon’s gone!

{screams, shouting, alarm tones}

 **[Mammoth 1]** Left arm cold!

{shouting, metal tearing, alarm tones}

 **[C. Hansen]** Almost there, _Mammoth!_

 **[Midas 2]** LOCCENT, Midas 2 pulling back. Can’t see shit through the coolant.

 **[Mammoth 1]** Losing right-side hydraulics and {unintelligble}. Can’t move! _**Striker!**_

{metal tearing, shouting, alarm tones, kaiju roaring}

{screams}

 **[Midas 3]** _Striker’s_ made contact.

{alarm tones, kaiju roaring}

 **[Midas 1]** _Mammoth’s_ down. Repeat. _Mammoth_ is down.

 **[LOCCENT]** We just lost all signal from _Mammoth._

 **[H. Hansen]** _Godammit!_

 **[Marshal]** _Striker,_ get that kaiju away from _Mammoth,_ now!

 **[C. Hansen]** On it, Marshal!

 **[Midas 1]** We’ve got fire visible at _Mammoth’s_ Conn-pod coupling.

 **[Midas 1]** Radiation still at baseline.

 **[Marshal]** Midas 2, Midas 3, prepare for rescue drop. Go as soon as _Striker’s_ clear.

 **[Marshal]** Midas 1, prepare for reactor assessment drop. Go on Midas 2’s signal.

 **[Midas 2]** Roger, Marshal. Selecting target zone.

 **[Midas 3]** Roger, Marshal. Getting into position.

 **[Midas 1]** Roger, Marshal. Permission to pursue _Striker_ until Midas 2’s signal.

 **[Marshal]** Midas 1, permission granted.

 **[Midas 1]** Roger, Marshal. In pursuit.

 **[Midas 1]** Midas 2, Midas 3, _Striker’s_ bought you a full click. Make your drop.

 **[Midas 2]** Roger, Midas 1. Go go go!

 **[H. Hansen]** Launching missiles!

 **[Midas 3]** Roger, Midas 1. Go go go!

 **[Midas 2]** Medics on the ground.

 **[Midas 3]** Medics on the ground.

 **[H. Hansen]** Kaiju’s down.

 **[Midas 1]** Confirming KC-24’s down in the river.

 **[LOCCENT]** Confirming loss of kaiju signature.

 **[Midas 1]** Returning to _Mammoth._

 **[H. Hansen]** Marshal, anything we can do to help?

 **[Marshal]** No, _Striker._ Hold position and stand by for transport.

 **[H. Hansen]** Copy, Marshal.

 **[Midas 2]** Medics report two casualties in _Mammoth._

 **[H. Hansen]** {unintelligible}

 **[C. Hansen]** {unintelligible}

 **[Midas 2]** Midas 1, you’re good to drop.

 **[Midas 3]** Medics beginning sweep for civilian casualties.

 **[Midas 1]** In position, ready to drop. Go go go!

 **[Midas 2]** Medics starting casualty sweep.

 **[Midas 2]** No civilian casualties found. 

**[Midas 3]** LOCCENT, medics report two children with limb trauma trapped at edge of target zone. Requesting rescue equipment and ground ambulance.

 **[Midas 2]** Medics beginning recovery operation.

 **[LOCCENT]** Roger, Midas 3. Requesting locals dispatch help.

 **[Midas 3]** Thanks, LOCCENT. Medics staying on scene.

 **[Midas 1]** Specialists report complete emergency shutdown of _Mammoth’s_ reactor, but Level 2 containment damage. 

**[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, requesting immediate support for containment.

 **[Midas 3]** Midas 1, how long do my medics have until things get dicey?

 **[LOCCENT]** Midas 1, Checkmates 1, 2, and 3 are launching and heading to your position.

 **[Midas 1]** Roger, LOCCENT.

 **[Midas 1]** , Midas 3, a couple hours unless things get FUBAR.

 **[Midas 3]** Copy, Midas 1.

 **[Midas 2]** Recovery complete.

 **[Midas 2]** LOCCENT, request destination.

 **[LOCCENT]** Midas 2, you’ve got clearance to land at the Kuching airport. Locals will meet you there for transfer.

 **[Midas 2]** Roger, LOCCENT. Headed to the airport.

 **[LOCCENT]** Midas 3, locals say they can’t get the equipment and ambulance to your position. They’ve put out flares at a landing point south of you. Go pick them and the gear up.

 **[Midas 3]** Roger, LOCCENT. Headed to rendezvous.

 **[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, ETA on the Checkmates?

 **[LOCCENT]** Still fifteen minutes out, Midas 1.

 **[Midas 3]** On the ground. Loading.

 **[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, we have a situation. Containment damage is spreading. Now Level 3.

 **[Midas 1]** Radiation now four units above baseline and rising.

 **[Midas 3]** Returning to target zone.

 **[Midas 1]** Midas 3, you’ve only got about twenty minutes to get those kids out of here before it gets too hot.

 **[Midas 3]** Roger, Midas 1. We’ll get to steppin’.

 **[Midas 3]** At target zone. 

**[Midas 1]** Midas 3, we’ve got our NightSun on a landing zone for you.

 **[Midas 3]** Thanks, Midas 1. Goin’ in.

 **[Marshal]** Containment status, Midas 1?

 **[Midas 1]** Holding at Level 3. Radiation now six units above baseline and rising.

 **[Midas 1]** {unintelligble} Shit. {unintelligible}

 **[Midas 1]** We’ve got seawater leaking into the containment area. Drainage channel got blocked.

 **[Midas 1]** Hydrogen buildup reported.

 **[Midas 2]** LOCCENT, arriving at airport.

 **[Midas 1]** Radiation now nine units above baseline and rising.

 **[Midas 1]** Midas 3, how’s that rescue going? It’s starting to get hairy down there.

 **[Midas 3]** One casualty coming on board now. Repositioning equipment for the second.

 **[Midas 1]** Look sharp, Midas 3.

 **[Midas 2]** LOCCENT, transfer complete. Orders?

 **[LOCCENT]** Midas 2, volunteer your services for civilian medevac. Coordinate with the locals.

 **[Midas 2]** Roger, LOCCENT. Transferring to local channels.

 **[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, where the hell are the Checkmates?

 **[LOCCENT]** Five minutes out.

{muffled thump}

 **[Midas 1]** _Oh Fuck!_

{sound of engine under stress, alarm tones}

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** I’ve got it! Hang on!

{shouting, sound of engine under stress, alarm tones}

 **[Marshal]** Midas 1, what is going on?

{unintelligible}

 **[Marshal]** _Striker!_ Can you see what’s happening with the choppers?

 **[H. Hansen]** Too much smoke. Saw a fireball.

 **[H. Hansen]** Want us to move closer, Marshal?

 **[Marshal]** _Striker,_ move up, but only enough to get a sensor reading, copy? Do _not_ put yourself in danger.

 **[H. Hansen]** Copy, Marshal. In motion.

 **[Midas 1]** {unintelligible} … hydrogen explosion. Concussion {unintelligible} … That was close. Can’t raise Visser or Dubbe on comms.

 **[Marshal]** _Striker,_ hold position.

 **[Midas 1]** No response from Midas 3. Too much shit in the air to see anything.

 **[H. Hansen]** Holding, Marshal.

 **[Midas 1]** Oh, shit. Radiation up to twelve units above baseline and rising. Fast.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** Commander-on-scene declaring nuclear emergency.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** LOCCENT, commander-on-scene requesting shelter-in-place order for all of eastern Kuching and populations downwind.

 **[LOCCENT]** Copy, Midas 1 Actual. Putting the word out.

 **[Marshal]** Midas 1, where’s Midas 3?

 **[Midas 1]** Marshal, I think … I think that building they were working in collapsed on them.

{unintelligible}

 **[Midas 1]** Yeah… that’s the tail rotor. 

**[Midas 1]** Midas 3 destroyed. 

**[Midas 1 Actual]** Marshal, request permission to land and check for survivors.

 **[Marshal]** Midas 1, radiation level?

 **[Midas 1]** Sixteen units above baseline and still rising.

 **[Midas 1]** Marshal, we’ll be okay for five minutes at that level.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** Marshal, we can do this.

 **[Marshal]** Go.

 **[Midas 1]** Thanks, Marshal. Landing.

 **[C. Hansen]** Jesus.

{unintelligible}

 **[Midas 1]** Lifting off.

 **[Midas 1]** Checkmate 1, that you I hear?

 **[Checkmate 1]** Yes indeedy, Midas 1.

 **[Midas 1]** ‘Bout fuckin’ time, Checkmate.

 **[Checkmate 1]** Skeedaddle, little brother. Let the big boys handle this.

 **[Midas 1]** Checkmates, put on your lead panties. Radiation twenty units above baseline and rising.

 **[Checkmate 1]** Shove off, Midas 1.

 **[Midas 1]** {unintelligible} … prick.

 **[Marshal]** Status, Midas 1?

 **[Midas 1]** We found and retrieved the kid the medics got out, Marshal. Everyone else was DOA. Even the locals trying to help.

 **[Midas 1]** LOCCENT, passing the comms to Harper. Gonna go do my best for the kid until we get to the hospital.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** I have the comms, LOCCENT. Headed to the hospital.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** LOCCENT, kindly give the doctors a heads-up.

 **[LOCCENT]** Copy, Midas 1 Actual. Calling ahead for you.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** LOCCENT, we’re all going to need treatment for acute radiation exposure. 

**[Marshal]** I thought you had five minutes of safe exposure, Captain Harper.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** It was a little hotter down there than we thought, Marshal. Ishino’s and my dosimeters pegged as soon as we jumped out. No idea what the kid took before we got her out of there.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** LOCCENT, arriving at hospital. Locals signaling us down.

 **[Marshal]** Copy, Captain Harper. You’re officially off-duty. Let the doctors do their jobs.

 **[Midas 1 Actual]** Yes, ma’am. Talk to you next drop. Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Midas 1 (modified MH-60S Seahawk) carries a pilot, co-pilot, and two nuclear reactor containment specialists in case of damage to _Mammoth Apostle’s_ power plant.
> 
> Midas 2 and Midas 3 (modified MH-60S Seahawks) each carry a pilot, co-pilot, and two combat medics to treat injured pilots and civilians.
> 
> Checkmate 1 (modified CH-47 Chinook) carries a pilot, co-pilot, engineer, a 12-man containment team, 6 reserve containment team members, and 3 cargo specialists, plus equipment for emergency medical treatment and decontamination.
> 
> Checkmates 2 and 3 (modified CH-47 Chinooks) each have 3-member crews and 3 cargo specialists. Rest of space full of equipment for containment and reactor recovery.
> 
> KC-24 (but the codename is mine), the date, and location are all taken from _Striker’s_ combat dossier. _Mammoth Apostle_ is reported as destroyed in this incident on the wiki.
> 
> The callsigns are assigned based on U.S. Army protocol.
> 
> I recycled my OC Marshal from [“Apples, Trees”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1050609) since Pentecost is still in Anchorage on this date and Hong Kong is the nearest Shatterdome to Kuching. 
> 
> Paying careful attention to the battle scenes in the movie, it looks like _Cherno_ and _Crimson_ were shadowed by one Jumphawk each. _Gipsy’s_ fight with Leatherback seemed to be covered by a lighter helicopter, more like a Blackhawk. I’m not comfortable sending a very heavy cargo chopper into a situation that requires a lot of agility, so I’m sticking with my Seahawks instead of changing them to Jumphawks or Chinooks. For the record, I picked Seahawks over Blackhawks because they are older, cheaper, and designed to work over water from aircraft carriers. They’re versatile little suckers designed to land and ascend in tight spaces, which is what I was looking for. Chinooks are workhorses, so they got the call for the heavy cargo. 
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Fugazi, _Red Medicine_ , Track 13, “Long Distance Runner”](http://youtu.be/cTDZLMM22hw)


End file.
